Little Red Riding Hood- MPPW Style
by AngelLuck
Summary: MPPW are bored so they act out a Muggle play. But it's not exactly played out as it should be. Sirius has the biggest problems, but he's not the only one with acting problems-believe me! If you guys like my story (please review) I'll make more chapters
1. Character Picking (yes, it sounds boring...

"It's either going to be Little Red Riding Hood, or The Three Little Pigs. Who votes for Little Red Riding Hood?" James Potter said to his three friends. Two hands went up into the air. "Okay then! We're going to do Little Red Riding Hood!"  
  
The boys were bored. Everything they would normally do was done. So  
  
They decided to play out a Muggle play. They were sitting at a corner deciding what play they should do in the commenroom.  
  
"I want to be the big bad wolf!" said Sirius Black. "Who hoofs and poofs and blows your house down!"  
  
"That's not the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. That's the wolf in The Three Little Pigs. And it's not poofs, it's poufs!" corrected Remus. Sirius gave him the Don't- You- Dare- Correct- Me look.  
  
"You guys! First of all you can be the wolf, Padfoot. And second of all it's houfs. Not hoofs. Hoof is the hoof of a unicorn, not what the big bad wolf says when he's angry at the little pigs," added James. Sirius gave him the look.  
  
"So Padfoot is going to be the wolf…" muttered Peter. He wrote that down on a piece of parchment. "Who wants to be Grandma?"  
  
"I guess I will be," Remus grumbled.  
  
Peter scribbled that down too. "Red? Who wants to be Red?"  
  
"I'll be Little Red Riding Hood," offered James.  
  
Peter wrote that down too. "I will be the hunter who saves everyone. But then who will be Red's mum?"  
  
James smiled, "I got that handled. OY LILY!" he called across the room. Lily turned and raised her eyes brows as she did a lot to James.  
  
"Oy what?" she called back, slightly annoyed.  
  
"See? She'll be the mum, I know she wouldn't mind," assured James. "Please come over here, sweetest!"  
  
"Ohhh no. Here he goes again," Lily said to her best friend, Rachael. "Coming!" She walked over to James and his friends. "What do you want?"  
  
"We're doing a play-"  
  
"- a Muggle play-"  
  
"- and we need just one more character-"  
  
"- so-"  
  
"-please?" they all asked. Lily laughed at their stupid ness.  
  
"Who do I need to be?" she asked, hoping it wasn't the bad person. She hated pretending to be rude, stupid, hated, and so on.  
  
"The mum of Red," Sirius said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Little Red Riding Hood," answered Remus and James.  
  
"The mother of the main character," said Peter and Sirius at the same time as the other two boys.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll be Mum. Who's 'Red?'" asked Lily, extremely annoyed now.  
  
"Me," replied James. He was blushing like crazy.  
  
"Ohhh no. Not this time. No! Good-bye! See you tomorrow in class! Bye." Lily stomped off to the stairs leading up to the girls' room, but James grabbed hold of her arm before she walked three steps.  
  
"Just this once?"  
  
"Grrr! Fine. But just this once," snapped Lily. She pulled her arm away from James and sat down at the chair farthest away from him.  
  
"Now for the scripts," announced Remus, rubbing his hands together. 


	2. First Scene- Mother and Little Red Ridin...

Remus started passing out the scripts. Sirius flipped through it and near the end of the script-  
  
"AH! I DIE! WORMTAIL! YOU KILL ME! After all I've done for you!" Sirius cried. Lily put her head in her hands in disappointment of him.  
  
"PADFOOT! You don't actually die! (Sirius stopped crying at once and started dancing around, waving his arms and singing) You just pretend to die. You are so stupid," he added. Sirius (luckily) didn't hear him.  
  
"Let's do the first scene. Prongs and Lily, stand in front of the fire. Wait! Prongs go get your red dress robes!" Remus ordered.  
  
"How'd you know I have red dress robes?" asked James.  
  
"I have my ways," answered Remus in a mysterious voice. "NOW GET!" he yelled, making everyone jump. James ran at high speed up the stairs to get his robes.  
  
"Ah, here we go," he said, pulling out silk, red dress robes. Then he spotted his Invisibility Cloak and put that on then his dress robes, took it off, but it was still in the robes. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Back!" he said, panting.  
  
"Good. Now take place next to Lily- with your script," Remus added. James grabbed his script and walked over next to Lily, who was standing behind the fire reading her lines.  
  
"Okay… action!" Remus said. He had taken up the part of being director since Peter wasn't good at giving orders. Remus was half blood, so he knew wizard ways and Muggle ways.  
  
"Now, my dear, take this basket to your grandmother. She hasn't been feeling well lately," Lily read.  
  
"Don't worry Mum! I'll go to Grandmother's and give her a potion to make her feel better! In fact I'll make it myself-"  
  
"CUT!" Remus shouted. He walked over to James and shoved a script into his face. "Tell me if you see what you just said!"  
  
James looked closely at the parchment held in front of him. "Not a word," he responded.  
  
"Then why did you say words that weren't in the script?"  
  
"Ohhhh! We're supposed to say what's in the script! I understand. Thank you for clearing me up on that, Moony," James said. Remus smacked himself on the head, but hit it a little too hard and started cursing to himself.  
  
"Okay, action!" he said.  
  
"Now, my dear, take this basket to your grandmother. She hasn't been feeling well lately," Lily read, holding out a basket filled with nothing.  
  
James took the basket and read, "Do not worry, Mother. I will go and give Grandmother this basket full of goodies."  
  
"But remember, stay on the path and don't talk to strangers!" Lily read.  
  
"Don't worry Mum, I won't!"  
  
"Now put your cloak on and off you go!" Lily read.  
  
James put the cloak on and disappeared. He was chuckling to himself.  
  
"Prongs!" Peter, Sirius, and Remus yelled.  
  
"James!" Lily yelled.  
  
James took off the cloak and smiled at everyone. They didn't smile back. "Okay, okay. I'll go put it back. Hold on."  
  
He ran upstairs, put his Invisibility Cloak away and ran back down.  
  
"Now put your cloak on and off you go!" Lily read again, getting annoyed.  
  
James put on his dress robes and walked offstage.  
  
"Geeze! You wizards can't act! If that was James, Sirius is going to horrible! At least you two will have sense- I hope," Lily snapped, looking at Peter and Remus.  
  
"Chill out, sweetie. I was only joking around," assured James. Lily still wasn't pleased. 


	3. Second Scene- Little Red Riding Hood Mee...

"Next scene is of Red meeting the wolf. James go stand over there. Sirius go stand over there. Okay, annnnd action!" Remus said.  
  
James looked at his script then started skipping as it said toward the wolf. Sirius stepped out in front of him and stood there. He held his hands above him and put them in claw form.  
  
"Gr. Gr, gr," he said with no action, just simple and boring.  
  
"Cut!" Remus yelled. He walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to act it out. Like 'GRR! GR!' like a wolf. Get what I'm saying?" Sirius nodded. "Okay then. Action!"  
  
Sirius jumped out in front of James. "Gr!"  
  
"Padfoot!" said Remus.  
  
"If you think you're so great then you come up and act like a wolf… hey! Moony, come here and bite me!" Sirius demanded.  
  
"What?" the others asked.  
  
"Bite me! So then I'll be a werewolf like you and I can act out the part!" explained Sirius. "Now do it!"  
  
Remus walked over to Sirius, very unsure about this. He bent down and was about to bite him when-  
  
"You stupid git! What are you doing!?" Sirius yelled, hitting Remus.  
  
"You told me to-"  
  
"'You told me to.' What kind of wizard would tell a werewolf to bite him?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus got up and walked back into his director chair. "Action!" he said again.  
  
James started skipping again. Sirius jumped in front of him. "GR!" he said, actually acting like a wolf.  
  
"Ahh!" James said, trying to imitate a girl's scream.  
  
"What is your name?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
"Little Red Riding Hood. Please don't eat me! All I'm doing is going to my grandmother's house to bring her this basket of goods," James said quickly.  
  
"See those flowers? Grandmothers love flowers! Why don't you go over and pick some for her," suggested Sirius, pointing to Rachel, who was watching. He blushed a deep red color and she did too.  
  
"Oh what a good idea!" James skipped offstage.  
  
"Cut! Good job guys!" Rebus complemented.  
  
"I'm the best actor in the world!" Sirius said.  
  
"No, actually Josh Heartnet is. He's cute AND is a good actor," Lily said.  
  
"Josh stinks!" said Sirius. Lily grabbed him and hung him by his robes against the wall.  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"Never!" Sirius gasped for breath.  
  
Lily started beating him up. The author jumped in and helped her because (this is a very important lesson for you all) you must never insult Josh Heartnet.  
  
After Sirius finally took it back the author and Lily went back to their places for Scene Four. 


	4. Third Scene- Little Red Riding Hood Pick...

"Okay. Next scene is gonna be quick and there's going to be no mess ups! Prongs go over there… ah, thank you, Lily me dear. You can put the flowers right there… yes," instructed Remus. Lily had made flowers with her wand for the scene.  
  
James walked over (with his red dress robes on) near the fire with his script.  
  
"And action!" Remus called.  
  
James acted like he was looking at the flowers, but was really looking at Lily who was standing behind the flowers. "Oh no! The beautiful flowers are off the path! I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind if I went and picked some quickly." He skipped over to the flowers and started picking them up.  
  
"I'm sure that's enough," he said after he picked them all up off the ground except one. He looked at his script then picked the other one up but-  
  
"AHH!" he yelled. The flower had been bewitched to when it was picked up by James it would squirt water up his nose. Lily and Rachel were laughing so hard they had to hold on to each other to keep from falling.  
  
"Lily! That wasn't funny! Now we need to do the scene all over again! I expected better of you!" Remus shouted. The whole commenroom was looking at them, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Sorry! Oh come on, Remus. I just had to get him back for ruining my scene, that's all. It didn't damge him one bit- except maybe pains up his nose!" She and Rachel burst out laughing again.  
  
"Make new flowers- normal flowers. We're going to do the scene all over again," Remus ordered. Lily sighed and started making flowers come out of her wand again, still giggling to herself.  
  
"And action!" Remus said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh no! The beautiful flowers are off the path! I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind if I went and picked some quickly." James skipped over to the flowers and started picking them up.  
  
"I'm sure that's enough," he said after he picked them all up off the ground.  
  
He skipped back to the pretend path and on his way to Grandma's house.  
  
"Cut. Good, Prongs. We're going to take a short break and then go on to Scene Four," Remus said. 


	5. Nice, Quiet, Relaxing, Smoothing, Break ...

James flopped down into a chair next to Sirius. He turned to his best friend and said, "Who ever thought this acting business could be so hard and tiring? Look at me, I'm sweating like a hippo!"  
  
Sirius turned to him. "What's a hippo?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno," answered James, shrugging. "It's just the closest thing I could come up with."  
  
"Then how do you know if it can sweat?"  
  
"I don't know if it can sweat."  
  
"Then why are you sweating like a hippo when you don't if you're sweating at all like a hippo?" asked Sirius, very interested in this conversion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?" repeated Sirius, confused.  
  
"Ahh, shut up, Padfoot," James said, yawning.  
  
"You shut up yourself," mumbled Sirius.  
  
"You better take that back!" James said, acting like a little kid.  
  
"Ohhh, so now you're going to be like Lily…" said Sirius.  
  
"I'll get you for this!" James jumped up from his chair and started walking toward Sirius. His friend jumped off his chair and ran for his life. This started the wild goose chase.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK YOU STUPID STAG!!!!!!!! OW! Stupid book… OW! OW! WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE NEXT TIME, SARAH! OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" He glanced behind him and saw that James was on his tail- even though he had none. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEE! SOMEONE, ANYONE!!!!!!! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEEEE!!!!!!" Sirius jumped back into his chair then out of it and up to the girls' dormitory. Seconds later he was out of there too, not because of James who waited at the edge of the staircase, but because he had just realized it was for girls only- and for a good reason too.  
  
After five more minutes of being chased, Sirius finally jogged back to his chair and sat of it, panting like a dog. James came jogging behind him and fell onto his chair.  
  
"Okay people. Sirius and James- it's your scene," said Remus.  
  
Sirius held up a finger, but dropped it because he was too tired. "Five… more… min…utes…" he panted.  
  
"No," snapped Remus. "Now get up to act out the next scene."  
  
"Three… minutes?"  
  
"No, Padfoot."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"You had your break now let's do this! Come on, stop acting like big tired dogs."  
  
"But I am a big, tired dog," pointed out Sirius.  
  
"Not now you aren't. Now get on little stage! Now!" Sirius and James dragged themselves onto stage and got into position for the next scene. 


End file.
